24 de Febrero
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Para muchos era un simple pedazo de tela pero para el significaba mucho mas. 24 de Febrero, dia de la Bandera. Mexico fic! con un poco de MexicoxUSA T por lenguaje.


_**24 de Febrero, dia de la Bandera.**_

Para muchos era un simple pedazo de tela pero para el significaba mucho mas.

Aqui yo de nuevo nwn ahora con un fic de mi lindo y precioso Mexico-kun, desde cuando queria hacer un fic de el y como hoy es una fecha especial decidi festejarlo con un fanfic huhuhuhuhu Bueno bueno, yo a mi Mexico lo conozco como Jose Fernando Carriedo, pero en este fic intentare no utilizar su nombre porque...bueno, tiene bastantes xD

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, si fuera mio saldria mi lindo Mexico desde la primera temporada en lugar de Cuba xD

**Advertencias:** humm hummm T por Lenguaje D=

* * *

El moreno estaba en silencio, mirando con determinacion aquellos tres colores que se alzaban orgullosos en el aire. Nunca solia mostrarse tan serio pero aquella aguila a punto de emprender vuelo siempre le dejaba hipnotizado. Pensaba en todo lo que le habia costado llegar a ese lugar, toda la sangre derramada, todas las vidas perdidas. Todo plasmado en esa bandera.

-Esperanza... union... sangre- susurro con la mirada perdida.

-Un curioso significado- dijo un rubio tras el.

-¡Chingado! ¿A ti quien diablos te invito? Maldito Gringo- grito alterado el mexicano, enojado de que el rubio le sacara de sus pensamientos.

-Es tu culpa por tener tan descuidada tu frontera- musito indignado Alfred cruzandose de brazos.

-Chinga tu madre, pinche gringo metiche- aunque usualmente esa ofensa era acompañada por una patada de las "regiones vitales" del estadounidense, en esa ocasion fue solo un comentario casi dicho en un susurro. El moreno coloco sus brazos tras la cabeza y se recosto en el piso, contemplando una vez mas aquella bandera tricolor. Alfred a pesar del maltrato psicologico se sento junto al hispano.

-Hey, hey ¿que tanto miras?- pregunto curioso. El moreno chasqueo la lengua, fastidiado por tener que explicar todo al pie de la letra al "heroe"

-Ese trozo de tela que vez ondeando en el cielo se le llama bandera, eso es lo que observo, y no, no es la capa de un superheroe- el gringo fruncio el entrecejo pero no reclamo esta vez.

-Se veria mejor con franjas rojas y 51 estrellas- dijo burlon.

-Chingado, ni tus putos estados te sabes, tienes solo 50 estados- reclamo Mexico.

-Claro que lo se, te estaba proponiendo unirte a mi como estado-

-Ni que estuviera pendejo- musito dandole la espalda -Te pareces a Rusia con eso de querer hacerte uno solo con todos, ni se porque se llevan tan mal-

-Crei que Rusia te agradaba- Alfred se mostraba confundido.

-Me agrada- reafirmo Mexico -Mucho mas que tu, el da miedo pero tu eres igual de molesto que un grano en el culo-

-Eres muy grosero, mami España estaria decepcionado- sabia que con esa frase se gano un golpe del moreno pero este no respondio. Se quedo en silencio aun mirando su bandera -¿Aun le extrañas?-

-A ti que te importa si le extraño o no- el mexicano inicio a alterarse -Aparte tu tambien extrañas a tu mami Inglaterra- el rostro del rubio se volvio sombrio y sonrio levemente.

-La independencia era algo que debiamos hacer- dijo en casi un susurro.

-Me vale madre, yo estaba bien con tata Moctezuma, España llego de acople queriendo civilizarme- el moreno era orgulloso y no admitiria que realmente extrañaba al español.

-Tu y yo somos muy parecidos- dijo sonriente Alfred.

-¿Estas ciego o que? Yo jamas me parecere a ti- reclamo Mexico.

-No estoy ciego, yo tengo a Texas- sonrio superficial, el moreno chasqueo la lengua y volvio a darle la espalda.

-Peor que un grano en el culo- fue lo unico que susurro.

-Oye Mexico, siempre me llamo mucho la atencion algo ¿que es lo que hay debajo del aguila?-

-Es un nopal, gringo pendejo- musito mirando la bandera -Simboliza el peregrinaje azteca para fundar Tenochtitlan. Segun ellos un dios llamado Huitzilopochtli les dijo que donde encontraran un aguila devorando una serpiente sobre un nopal debian fundar la ciudad, tardaron 200 años en encontrarla- el moreno suspiro cerrando los ojos -Yo habria abandonado a la semana, me pregunto de donde sacaron tanta paciencia- Alfred se quedo en silencio, notando la tristeza en la voz del chico, se preguntaba que era lo que le causaba tanto mal. Sonrio y miro la bandera.

-Parece la imitacion pirata de la bandera de Italia- un golpe en la quijada le hizo perder el equilibio y caer al piso, pero al intentar levantarse no pudo hacerlo ya que el latino estaba sobre el, tomando con fuerza el cuello de su camisa.

-¡Puta madre! Ya me tienes arto, carajo, pinche gringo, vete a la chingada y deja de estar fregando- los ojos oscuros del mexicano mostraban ira, pero ya no habia tristeza en ellos. Alfred inicio a reir, pero no era su tipica risa euforica, era una risa suave y tierna.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de par en par y tardo varios segundos en comprender la situacion. Se sonrojo bastante y agradecio a los dioses aztecas que su piel morena ocultara perfectamente el sonrojo. Solto la camisa del rubio haciendo que este cayera de espaldas y golpeara su cabeza.

-V-vete a la chingada- tartamudeo levantandose y sentandose alejado del rubio, abrazando sus piernas e intentando que su corazon dejara de latir tan rapido. Alfred inicio a reir euforicamente mientras abrazaba al moreno por la espalda y besaba su mejilla.

-Lo vez, me necesitas- dijo entre risas, Mexico le solto otro puñetazo haciendo que le soltara.

-Maldito Maricon! Pinta tu raya! ni creas que dejare que me vuelvas a tocar- reclamo aun mas sonrojado cubriendo su mejilla con la mano que le habia soltado el puñetazo al otro. Alfred siguio riendo y de repente se puso serio.

-Mira a tu gente- el moreno dirigio su mirada a la plaza de armas. Donde se encontraban el presidente y varios cadetes.

_-"Ciudadanos: Vengo en nombre de México, a encomendar a vuestro patriotismo, esta bandera que simboliza su independencia, su honor, sus instituciones y la integridad de su territorio. ¿Protestáis honrarla y defenderla con lealtad y constancia?"- _dijo el presidente a los soldados.

_-"Sí, protesto"- _respondieron al unisono los cadetes.

_-"Al concederos el honor de ponerla en vuestras manos, la Patria confía en que, como buenos y leales mexicanos, sabréis cumplir vuestra protesta"-_ hablo el presidente mientras sonreia.

Mexico se quedo en silencio y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa. Todos esos meses de preocupacion desaparecieron al contemplar el rostro de aquellos que juraban proteger su bandera, su pais. Su pecho se incho, lleno de orgullo. Quizas su pais no fuera tan reconocido, quizas no por los meritos necesarios, pero estaba orgulloso de representar esa nacion, estaba orgulloso de su gente. En escuelas de todo el pais pequeños niños recitaban el juramento a la bandera y eso era un hermoso cantico para los oidos del moreno. Amaba su nacion, amaba su patria. Amaba ser Mexico.

* * *

hahahaha re gay, si traigo la mente algo rara, espero les haya gustado nwn no tenia idea de a quien poner platicando con mexico, no me decidia entre Kiku o Antonio, pero al final el hero llego al rescate de esta loca escritora coreana y decidio ser el acompañante de Mexico hahaha hago referencia sobre la Dotrina Monroe, si, esa de America para los americanos, pinche alfred hahaha espero les haya gusta.

_**Reviews? :3**_


End file.
